No todos los regalos son materiales
by White-Ruori
Summary: Los regalos materiales pueden ser bonitos, pero las acciones o las palabras pueden llegar a importar más que cualquier otra cosa.
1. Un expresso de regalo

**Aquí traigo una historia para el cumpleaños de Reborn, esto será un two-shot (aprovechando que mañana es el cumpleaños de Tsuna, esa historia será la continuación de esta) Espero que todos disfruten de esta historia.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Los bellos personajes de Katekto Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Amano.

 **Un expresso de regalo.**

Un sonoro junto a un grito algo afeminado perturbó la tranquila mañana de Namimori, pero a pesar de eso, los vecinos no se inmutaron debido a que ya estaban acostumbrados de ese bucle diario que llevaba un año repitiéndose sin excepción.

—Dame-Tsuna, ¿hasta cuándo tenías pensado estar durmiendo? Es muy molesto tener que despertarte todas las mañanas, ya no eres un niño, sino el próximo jefe de Vongola, ten en cuenta tus responsabilidades.

El capo había mandado hasta la otra pared d la habitación por el golpe y se estaba cubriendo con su diestra el lugar donde había sido golpeado momentos antes por su espartano tutor.

—Iteee, no es mi culpa haberme levantado tarde esta vez, estuve hasta muy tarde un papeleo que no deseo hacer porque no seré jefe de Vongola, digas lo que digas—Replicó el joven con un tono de enfado harto de la misma conversación de todos los días.

—Vas a ser jefe de la mafia, está escrito en tu destino y aunque lo intentes evitar jamás lo harás, por eso debes hacer tu trabajo sin rechistar—Sentenció Reborn sin darse cuenta de que Tsuna ya no se estaba tocándose el lugar donde le dolía, sino que tenía ligeramente apretados los puños—Deja de hacer tonterías y arréglate.

Tsunayoshi, sin levantar su cabeza, se alzó de forma brusca y cogió sus prendas con rapidez para desaparecer por la puerta cerrándola de golpe, dejando a al ex-arcobaleno sorprendido por sus extraña forma de comportarse.

Cuando el hitman dejó su shock inicial bajó con tranquilidad a la cocina donde todos estaban comiendo en silencio algo nada habitual en ellos.

—Reborn, amor mío, buon cumpleanno, te he preparado un desayuno especial, esta encima de tu mesa—Habló Bianchi rompiendo en silencio con su voz de enamorada y señalando algo que parecía comida pero desprendía un aura mortal—, está hecho con mucho amor.

—Ciaossu, gracias por tu comida pero creo que me la comeré más tarde para poder disfrutarla más rato.

—Ara, Reborn-kun, feliz cumpleaños, toma tu desayuno, no está hecha con tanto amor como el de Bianchi pero espero que te guste—Comentó Nana con su sonrisa habitual agachándose tendiéndole un plato—Me sorprende que Tsu-kun haya sido mucho más rápido que tú, aunque parecía algo enfadado, ¿sabes algo?

El bebé cogió el plato y se sentó en la mesa bajo la mirada de todos, incluyendo la de Lambo que extrañamente todavía no había intentado nada contra el primero.

—No sé qué le pasa, Mamma, posiblemente sean cosas de adolescente, pronto se le pasará, pero igualmente iré a hablar con él.

—Eso espero, Reborn-kun, no me gusta ver a Tsu-kun enfadado—Dijo la madre del décimo con su mano derecha en la mejilla—Confío en ti, has ayudado mucho a mi hijo.

—Voy a ir a ver qué le pasa ahora—Sin haber tocado nada de su desayuno saltó de la mesa y salió del lugar en dirección a Namimori, preguntándose a sí mismo ese extraño comportamiento que también había notado el por la mañana.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a Nami-chu donde vio al guardián de la nube de su alumno apoyado en la puerta como si estuviera esperando a alguien, cuando estaba a punto de llegar el prefecto notó su presencia y se giró posando sus orbes grises sobre él.

—Ciaossu, Hibari, ¿ha llegado Dame-Tsuna?

El nombrado arqueó una ceja y se separó de la pared.

—Así es, carnívoro, pero se veía enfadado, ¿pasó alguna cosa extraña? —Preguntó sin mostrar ningún sentimiento—, cuando ha llegado no le ha dirigido la palabra ni a los herbívoros que siempre le acompañan.

— ¿Preocupado por él, Hibari? Vengo a averiguar qué le pasa—Mientras entraba por la puerta del lugar soltó unas palabras—No te olvides de que esta tarde hay una fiesta al estilo Vongola.

—Hm…

Reborn fue a la azotea sin pensar ya que justo antes de entrar había visto su inconfundible cabellera morena en aquel lugar, utilizando los pasadizos que tenía escondidos por toda la institución llegó hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, él estaba mirando a lo lejos todavía sin percatarse de su presencia, así que con lentitud se acercó hasta quedar justo detrás de este.

—Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase.

El ex-arcobaleno sabía que le había escuchado a la perfección, pero por alguna razón no se giró, por eso, el asesino saltó sobre su cabeza.

—Oi, Dame-Tsuna, cuando te hable debes hacerme caso, por algo soy tu tutor.

—No, ya no—Susurró Tsuna pero de una forma que su tutor pudo oír a la perfección—, si tengo que ver como todos los días tengo que ver cómo te ríes a mi costa, o me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero, incluso a olvidarme de mi libertad para convertirme en un jefe de la mafia… que es lo que menos deseo, ¿por qué debería llamarte tutor?

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tsuna sonaba más fuerte y interiormente eran más dolorosas para el ex-arcobaleno, aunque este no se diera cuenta.

—Esa es mi decisión, Reborn, y haré lo que quiera.

Un silencio sepulcral se creó y ninguno se atrevía a romperlo o a moverse de su posición, esto cambió cuando el Vongola cogió a Reborn y lo colocó sobre el muro y se fue sin dirigirle una mirada más y cerrando la puerta.

El hitman se quedó en ese mismo lugar y en la misma posición anterior sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que una voz a su espalda lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Reborn! Me sorprende verte aquí y no cuidando a mi little bro—Habló Dino con una sonrisa en su rostro y cogiendo a Reborn para verle— Y feliz cumpleaños… ¿qué te pasa?

El ex-arcobaleno levantó su fedora para mostrar sus ojos que había tenido ocultos en ella todo el rato.

—No me pasa nada, Dame-Dino—Notó como su ex-alumno lo miraba con cara acusadora porque a pesar de que este no sabía leer mentes ni expresiones lo conocía muy bien, con un suspiro retomó sus palabras—Ese niño, cuando quiere solo causa problemas haciendo las cosas sin pensar en sus acciones, ¿cuándo aprenderá?

—Ya veo… Ambos habéis discutido, posiblemente porque piense que lo tratas como un juguete y realmente no te preocupas por él, ¿me equivoqué en algo?

—…No, acertaste en todo, ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Dino dejó otra vez en el muro con cuidado y todavía con esa sonrisa apoyo sus brazos sobre el muro y dejó salir un suspiro.

—Porque yo también he sido alumno tuyo, Reborn, por eso sé cómo se siente little bro ahora mismo, yo alguna vez me sentí igual y también deseaba que no fueras más mi tutor, no soportaba el trato que recibía cada día y cada momento—Calló durante unos instantes para que el ex-arcobaleno pudiera entender completamente lo que decía—, incluso hubo veces que deseaba huir para no tener que seguir con aquello… pero con el paso del tiempo conseguí darme cuenta de que todo tiene sentido, cada palabra, acción, o incluso gesto me ayudaba.

Dino terminó de hablar y un silencio inundo la azotea, pero este no era incómodo sino más bien era relajante y con un toque de tranquilidad, después de unos instantes, Reborn decidió romper con ese silencio.

—Mhn, ya va siendo hora que me vaya… Dame-Dino, los alumnos estarán esperándote, ve—Intentó ordenar pero no le salía la voz como una orden, sino más bien una petición.

—Ah, Reborn… Puede que no sea un gran regalo de cumpleaños, y tampoco sé si te gustará, pero—Saca una caja pequeña con envoltorio naranja y una cinta amarilla—.

Reborn lo miró con algo de sorpresa que consiguió ocultar debajo de su fedora y cogió la caja, al abrirla, vio un sombrero muy parecido al suyo.

—Sé que le tienes mucho cariño a es, pero se ve un poco viejo por eso te busqué otro lo más parecido, para que no vieras la diferencia. Y no hace falta que vaya a clase porque he venido después de que tocara el timbre de salida, parece ser que has estado mucho tiempo pensando—Comentaba mientras veía salir al ex-arcobaleno—Ve a hablar con little bro, deben conversar.

—Dame-Dino, anula la fiesta, no tengo ganas de ir—Soltó al unísono que desaparecía por su escondite.

Reborn se quedó mirando un momento ese sombrero para recordar una vez más la conversación que había tenido momentos antes, con un suspiro de agotamiento cogió el sombrero y se lo cambió.

El hitman caminaba con tranquilidad hacía casa de su dame-alumno cuando vio en la cocina una luz y le pereció extraño, debido a que todos estarían en la fiesta que no le apetecía celebrar más que nada por molestia.

Entró para ver si se trataba de un ladrón para echarlo "amablemente" de la casa cuando vio que era Tsuna tumbado encima de la mesa durmiendo y a su lado había un gran desorden formado principalmente por sus granos de café y varios libros de cocina; en el suelo había harina y algunas cáscaras de huevo.

Reborn se acercó para patear a su dame-alumno cuando notó que a su lado había un termo mal cerrado y un pequeño pastel de lo que parecía ser chocolate negro, y delante de estos una nota que cogió para leer su contenido, dejándole sorprendido y algo feliz.

 _No sé cuando vas a leer esto, Reborn, o si en algún momento lo llegarás a leer… Primero de todo quiero pedirte perdón por la estupidez que he dicho esta mañana, solo darme cuenta de todo lo que te dije, agradeciéndote tantas cosas… me sentí un verdadero monstruo, pero como soy un dame no sé como pedirte perdón, realmente soy idiota._

 _Lo segundo es, buon cumpleanno, Reborn, debido a mis estudios y trabajo no he podido comprarte nada y me siento muy mal por eso… Por esa causa he intentado prepararte el expresso que a ti te gusta y un pastelito de chocolate negro, pero supongo que si has leído esto habrás notado todo el destrozo que he hecho, tendría que haberle pedido ayuda a mamá._

 _Aún así espero que te guste o por lo menos no me golpees por lo que te dije, realmente te agradezco todo el esfuerzo que haces cada día, gracia._

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi… Neo Vongola Primo._

Con una ínfima sonrisa probó el pastel que había, el sabor que este le ofrecía, a pesar de ser chocolate negro era dulce, a pesar de esa extraña combinación tenía un buen sabor, al igual que el expresso que ya estaba frío a causa de no haber sido tapado correctamente.

El ex-arcobaleno miró unos momentos a su alumno para después acercarse a él y con su diestra tocó su cabeza para despertarlo.

—Oi, Dame… Oi, Tsuna, Tsuna, despierta.

Después de un momento intentándolo la mata de pelo moreno empezó a moverse para después dar paso a un grito.

—Hiieeee, me quedé dormido, como Reborn vea el desastre me matará.

Reborn rodó sus ojos para después toser, provocando que Tsunayoshi se girara para verlo.

—Pues entonces menos gritar y más limpiar, Dame-Tsuna.

— ¡Hai! —Exclamó Tsuna para después empezar a limpiar con una sonrisa bajo la atenta mirada de su tutor que estaba comiendo el pastel y el expresso que había preparado.

 **Y aquí esta el tributo a Reborn en honor a su cumpleaños, mañana traeré la segunda parte en tributo a Tsuna.**


	2. Tu ayuda es mi regalo

**Y aquí traigo la segunda parte, esta vez en tributo a Tsunayoshi por su cumpleaños, espero que lo disfruten ^^.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **-mel-yug15: Me alegro que te haya gustado la primera parte.**

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Los bellos personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Akira Amano.

 **Tu ayuda es mi regalo.**

La mañana en Namimori había sido muy tranquila para todo el mundo, porque no se había escuchado ningún tipo de explosión, chillidos ni destrucción, siendo algo inimaginable para todos los que vivían en ese vecindario.

Un joven de cabello desorbitado estaba acurrucado en su cama cogiendo entre sus brazos a un bebé que tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sin esperar un segundo más el ex-arcobaleno empezó a empujar al joven hasta que este último cayó al suelo, provocando que abriera ligeramente su ojo derecho.

—Ite, Reborn, eso duele… No podrías haber sido más amable para despertarme, además hoy no tengo clase, es fiesta—Comentaba el chico algo adolorido por la caída e incorporándose para sentarse encima de la cama— ¿Qué hora es?

—Es el mediodía, Dame-Tsuna, y en veinte minutos hemos quedado con tus guardianes, ¿lo has olvidado? —Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida porque sabía que iba a continuar.

Tsuna al recordarlo saltó de la cama y se empezó a cambiar de ropa con tanta rapidez que se cayó varias veces en el suelo golpeándose contra la mesa o la propia cama.

— ¡Podrías haberme avisado Reborn! ¡Hieeeee, no quiero que Hibari-san me muerda hasta la muerte!

El décimo Vongola salió de la habitación corriendo para caerse por las escaleras tragándose así a su verdadero mejor amigo, el suelo…

—Ara, Tsu-kun, que temprano te has levantado hoy, son solo las siete, normalmente siempre duermes hasta las nueve, ¿estás enfermo?

Tsuna al escuchar que hora era de verdad solo pudo hacer un puchero y levantó ligeramente su cabeza.

—Rebooooorn, me has mentido. De verdad pensaba que Hibari me iba a matar y Mukuro me intentaría molestar—Habló con un tono de voz algo infantil.

Una mano ofreció a Tsuna levantarse y este la aceptó, solo erguirse pudo darse cuenta a quién le pertenecía, y una ligera mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, papá? Pensaba que estabas trabajando en Italia, ¿cómo te has podido liberar de Lal y Orégano?

—Ha sido muy fácil, Lal tenía una cita con Colonnello para no sé qué cosa y Orégano estaba de misión, así que he venido para verte en tu día…—Comentó con una sonrisa tonta al parecer de Tsuna, pero cuando llegó a la última parte no pudo terminar porque recibió una patada de parte de Reborn que lo tiró en el suelo, dejando ver a las personas que lo acompañaban.

Tsuna al ver a esas personas a las que tanto aprecio les había cogido no dudo en dibujar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Basil, me alegro de verte! ¿Abuelo? —Se lanzó a este segundo para darle un abrazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño—Me sorprende que estés aquí debido a tu trabajo, pero soy feliz de volver a verte después de tanto tiempo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Tsunayoshi, veo que todo está bien—Habló con una sonrisa correspondiendo el abrazo del pequeño—Bueno y de vez en cuando hasta el jefe necesita tomarse unas vacaciones de vez en cuando para sobrevivir en vida tan dura.

—Nono, amigo, no le des malas influencias a Dame-Tsuna.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en el rostro de Timoteo y se separó de Tsunayoshi para acercarse a su amigo.

—No seas tan duro con él, al menos deja que sepa que puede tener vacaciones de vez en cuando, luego si se las quiere coger es su elección.

La madre de Tsuna apareció otra vez para avisar que ya estaba el desayuno, mientras levantaba a su esposo que todavía estaba en el suelo.

—El desayuno ya está hecho, y gracias por ese vino y las especias italianas que has traído, es muy amable, Timoteo—Comentó con una sonrisa en su rostro muy similar a la de su hijo.

—No es nada, Nana, pero no tenía porque haber cocinado nada, podríamos haber pedido algo para comer.

Un aura oscura apareció alrededor de Nana, provocando que todos retrocedieran.

—No puedo permitir eso, Timoteo, después de todo son mis invitados.

En ese mismo instante aprendieron que nunca debían desobedecer a la adorable Nana, porque podrían conocer a alguien peor que la propia Vindice.

—Sí, mama, vamos a desayunar… Solo espero que no sobre nada esta vez—Comentaba mientras entraba en la cocina para abrir la boca al ver la gran montaña de comida que había—Retiro lo dicho, va a sobrar.

Todos los miembros de la familia se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer hablando de cosas triviales y divirtiéndose todos juntos.

Cuando estaban en el "postre" Reborn decidió hablar por primera vez en todo el rato.

—Dame-Tsuna, en cuanto termines de comer nos vamos a entrenar un rato, y no intentes escaparte solo porque Nono esta aquí, ¿fui explícito?

Al futuro jefe solo notó como se le caía el mundo encima y su piel se volvía blanca como la nieve, mientras los otros presentes se reían divertidos por su aspecto.

—Tsuna-dono, permítame acompañarle a entrenar, me esforzaré al máximo.

Tsuna estaba por aceptar encantado ya que quería hablar con Basil de cómo le había ido todo, cuando la pequeña mano de Reborn tapó su boca.

—Lo siento Basil, pero ya tiene preparados a sus rivales y compañeros en el entrenamiento de hoy, así de paso también los entrenaré.

—Dime que no son Mukuro y Hibari… La última vez que pelee contra ellos acabé acostado en la cama una semana por culpa de las heridas.

—No son ellos, Dame-Tsuna, son rivales todavía más divertidos, vámonos—Dijo sin darle tiempo a responder porque lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del lugar.

Ambos iban por la calle tranquilamente sin hablar aunque uno estaba muy nervioso debido a su entrenamiento.

— De-de verdad vamos a entrenar contra alguien que me va a torturar, ¿verdad? Tú mismo has dicho que sería un rival divertido.

—A callar Dame-Tsuna, ya verás a tus rivales en cuanto lleguemos.

Después de decir eso todo volvió a estar silencioso hasta que llegaron a la entrada del bosque de Namimori, donde el futuro Don se quedó parado unos instantes hasta que recibió otra patada, cortesía de su tutor, para que entrara al lugar.

—Gracias, Reborn…

El hitman se quedó parado por lo que su alumno acababa de decir, y lo miró.

— ¿Para qué me das las gracias? Si la mitad de veces me maldices para no entrenar.

—Te doy las gracias por hacerme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños… Sí, esta vez he recordado que es mi cumpleaños.

—Vaya pensaba que tu damicidad no te dejaba llegar a esos niveles, ¿por qué las gracias? —Preguntó saltando a los brazos de este—

Tsuna se quedó pensando unos momentos en silencio viendo como las hojas caían de los árboles y el viento las arrastraba suavemente.

—Simple, tú me has ayudado a cambiar Reborn, dándome amigos, algo que proteger… Eso es mejor que cualquier regalo.

—Mhn—El ex-arcobaleno no decía nada, solo se quedó callado mientras Tsunayoshi hablaba.

—Pero hay una forma de mejorar ese regalo… Dejándome libre de entrenamiento el día de hoy.

Reborn miró al futuro Don de Vongola y le pegó una patada mandándole a volar contra un árbol, mientras ocultaba sus ojos bajo su fedora y transformaba a Leon en pistola.

—Recuerda que estás a siglo de darme una sola orden, Dame-Tsuna… Y si además de tener ese entrenamiento quieres vivir, corre.

El chico al escuchar eso se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para correr sin caerse mientras gritaba como una chica, cuando entró en un claro de aquel lugar y sus ojos solo pudieron llenarse de lágrimas.

Todo el mundo estaba allí presente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, excepto Hibari, Mukuro y Xanxus. Podía ver una gran mesa con comida y regalos de diferentes tamaños.

—Buon Compleanno, Tsuna—Gritaron todos a la vez provocando que el chico se cayera al suelo de la emoción.

—Y ahí están tus rivales, Dame-Tsuna, buon compleanno, idiota.

El moreno no era capaz de soltar una sola palabra, solo fue a darles un gran abrazo a todo el mundo para expresar como se sentía ahora mismo.

—Gr-gracias a todos por esto, es el mejor regalo que he recibido jamás.

Reborn estaba apartado mirando cuando noto una mano en el hombro.

—Siendo actualmente la figura paterna de Tsuna, me sorprende que estés aquí apartado, Reborn… Ve por lo menos y dile algo.

—Dame-Dino, no tienes poder suficiente para darme una sola orden y lo sabes—Soltó todavía con Leon pistola en su mano haciendo que el rubio retrocediera unos pasos hacia atrás—Pero por una vez, te haré caso.

Y después de decir eso fue hacía Tsuna, sin darse cuenta totalmente de las palabras que su antiguo alumno había dicho. Cuando llegó donde estaba Tsuna golpeó una vez más a Iemitsu en la cara y saltó sobre los brazos de Tsuna.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que esto empiece o me llevaré a Tsuna a entrenar, creo que habrá muchas personas presentes que aceptarían ayudarme—Y después de eso se desató la guerra.

Una guerra que Tsunayoshi nunca olvidaría gracias a las risas que vivió y experimentó, para él, aquel día no le importaron los regalos de los presentes, prefirió tener la oportunidad de poder estar con todos ellos juntos y divertirse.

—Gracias Reborn…

—Mhn, a callar y disfrutar, Tsuna.

 **Y ya está, espero que hayan disfrutado de este Two-shot en tributo a Reborn y a Tsuna.**


End file.
